Rewrite ${\dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-11}}}$ in the form ${4^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-11}} = 4^{5-(-11)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{4^{5}}{4^{-11}}} = 4^{16}} $